Punzada
by BreePax
Summary: Bumblebee tiene sentimientos hacia su noble líder,en un intento de enorgullecer demostrandole su valentía,queda atrapado en una explosión quedándose sin voz.¿Seguirá intentando demostrar su amor o se dará por vencido?.
1. Chapter 1

**_¿Alguna vez, has sentido dolor?..._**

_Plic_

_Plic_

_Plic_

_Sari se encontraba buscando a su amigo amarillo por los pasillos oscuros y empolvados de la fábrica._

_Su amigo a estado actuando raro últimamente,después de cada patrulla ya no comparte una queja despues del acontecimiento o hace unas de sus tipicos chistes en lugar de eso se va a su habitación,sólo sale por un cubo de energon para luego desaparecer en los pasillos de nuevo hacia su habitación._

_Extraña las veces que jugaban videojuegos en el sofa de concreto o las veces que pasiaban por las calles de detroit mientras disfrutaban de la brisa,extraña las risas que compartian,los abrazos;extraña la luz de su amigo,no lo culpa,no después del...accidente._

_Plic _

_Plic_

_Sari se detiene para oir el leve sonido como gotas chocando con el metal._

**_¿Alguna vez has intentado detener este dolor?..._**

_Plic_

_Plic_

_Sari camino hacia la fuente de aquel sonido,sus pasos eran lentos,mientras sus ojos vagaban por cada lugar en el pasillo._

_Plic _

_Plic_

_*Chisporroteo*_

**_El dolor siempre tiene que salir ..._**

_Plic_

_*Chisporroteo*_

_¿Chisporroteo?,Sari se detuvo en frente de una puerta donde se escuchaba el sonido ahora más audible,lo análiso viendo que la puerta tenía algunas gotitas de alguna sustancia en la manija,por alguna razun esa sustancia en particular se le hizo familia._

_Sari dio un gran suspiro y jiro la manivela. _

**_¿Alguna vez,has sentido dolor?..._**

_Plic_

_Plic_

_Sari se asomo con cautela en la habitación,viendo que solo había una luz tenue intento mirar a través de la habitación que tenía un mal aire,quería encontrar a su amigo cuando antes._

_Plic_

_*Chisporroteo*_

_Sari giro su cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido...de inmediato se arrepintió._

**_¿Alguna vez,has intentado detener este dolor?..._**

_*Chisporroteo*_

_Plic_

_Sari sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos._

**_No puedo detener este dolor..._**

_Plic_

_¿Bumblebee? _


	2. Chapter 2

El amor debía de ser mutuamente,uno da y el otro corresponde,en cada relación era así ya sea amor entre amigos,familia,pareja,por una cosa,etc...

Bumblebee había conseguido el amor entre familia,por una cosa y por un amigo.

El de cosa seria sus videojuegos y MP3 sin duda alguna.

El de amigo y familia era tanto por sus compañeros de equipo,que como pensó en como los veía a cada uno,Bulkhead,Prowl y Sari como los hermanos que jamás tuvo,el fanfarrón pero amigable Ratchet,tal vez sea un viejo oxidado que solo tira llaves si le rompes algo,pero se ha ganado el corazón del más joven del equipo...y Optimus.

Bumblebee bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

Hace un par de días había aceptado que sentía algo por su el,más que un líder y un amigo,era algo que aún no tenía.

Amor entre pareja.

No podía negarlo,_su sonrisa cálida,su voz como música en mis receptores de audio,esas cicatrizes de pasadas peleas,ese cofre rojo con ese leve sonido de su chispa y esas hermosas ópticas azules marinos que me comen con mirarme._

Bumblebee sintió como se le calentaba las mejillas de como describia a su líder.

* * *

"¡Bumblebee!".

Bumblebee gimió mientras se giraba en su litera.

"¡Bumblebee ya despierta!" grito Sari al otro lado de la puerta de metal.

Bumblebee se acurruco en una bola.

"5 minutos más...".

"¡llegaremos tarde al puesto de esos tacos tan ricos que recomendó mi papa!".

Bumblebee gimió.

"¡Bumblebee!".

_Silencio_

¿¡Bumblebee!?.

_Silencio _

"¡Quemare tu xbox!".

"¡todo menos eso!".

Sari retrocedió mientras se abría la puerta con un deslizamiento."Ya despierto,eh" bromio.

Bumblebee sólo gruño.

"Vamos llegamos tarde, y el sólo viene una vez al mes a Detroit" lloro Sari.

"¡Mi estómago muere por esos tacos!".

Bumblebee rodó los ojos y luego sonrió.

"¿Señor,cual es nuestro próximo movimiento?" pregunto un bot sentada a un costado de la rojos lo miraron fijamente, "Buscar el Allspark en el planeta llamado tierra y derrotar a esos sucios autobots".

"¿Qué pasará con lord Megatron?" pregunto otro bot de color verde con amarillo.

"El ya esta ahi no veo por qué preocuparse,más que esos Autobots".

StarsCream sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

"Sip,el mejor taco que eh probado hasta ahora" Sari dijo mientras tomaba su malteada._'por fin se le quitó ese apetito salvaje' _pensó Bumblebee mientras doblaba una esquina.

Una gota de la malteada de Sari manchó el mueble del asiento del pasajero,"sorry".

"¡Cuidado con eso!".

"Lo siento no fue mi intención,además ivas rápido". Sari dijo en defensa propia.

"No se por que llenasté esa malteada por completo...¿¡no te basta la mitad!?".Dijo molesto Bumblebee.

Sari se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de su joven amigo,mayormente el velocista era una persona sonriente,pero esto no era nada el,"¿Bumblebee,estas bien?" Pregunto una preocupada Sari.

"¿Por qué no estar?".

"As estado actuando muy fanfarrón últimamente,ya hasta podría compararte con Ratchet".Es verdad,Bumblebee ha estado mostrando más su lado amargado que su lado divertido,pero todo tiene un porqué.

"Es solo que-..." Bumblebee suspiro tristemente.

Sari todavia desconcertada por el repentino cambio de su amigo pregunta "¿por que?".

Bumblebee vaciló por un momento pero confesó "Sari,creo estar enamorado".

Sari sonrió de una manera que hubiera asustado al propio unicron "ow hombre,por que no me lo habías dicho,como se llama,es bonita,esta aquí en la tierra,es alta..." Sari río. Bumblebee sentía que su procesador iba a explotar.

"¿Quién es ella? Sari sonrió inocentemente.

'_Ella,no es el término que usaría'_ Bumblebee sonrió mientras se detenía en un semaforo,vio como una pareja pasaba la calle agarrado de las manos,parecían tan perdidos en su mundo de cupidos,corazones,osos de peluche,flores y... "¿Bumblebee?".

Bumblebee parpadio.

"¿Bumblebee,estas bien?".Bumblebee estuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que la luz se había puesto verde."¿Bum-".

"Estoy bien" respondió Bumblebee mientras avanzaba.

Sari no le creyo,"bueno,aún no me has dicho quien es"dijo para cambiar el tema.

Bumblebee dudo si decirle,Sari era una de sus mejores amiga confiables,pero teme por la reacción que pondrá,¿y si no lo haceptabase? ,¿perderá a uno de sus mejores amigos?,¿se lo dirá a Optimus?...

"Yo-..." Bumblebee respiro hondo "El-es...eh yo-uh".Bumblebee frunció el señor,no encontraba sus palabras

Sari levantó una ceja.

"¿El?".

Bumblebee suspiro "si".

Sari sonrió,sin importar que,ayudaría a su mejor amigo."¿Quien?" Pregunto una vez más.

Bumblebee sonrió con gratitud a su amiga,sabía que podía contar con ella.

"Optimus".


End file.
